


Помни меня

by Sigrid_the_Haughty



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst and Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Rating: NC17, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid_the_Haughty/pseuds/Sigrid_the_Haughty
Summary: Ямамото и Гокудера состоят в длительных отношениях, и ничего не предвещает беды.Real mafia, время повествования ~15YL!
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. В болезни

**Author's Note:**

> В работе использованы строчки из песен:  
> 1\. Andrew Belle - In My Veins  
> 2\. Elvis Presley - Love Me Tender

— Когда притащишь свою задницу?  
Гокудера лениво потягивается на огромной кровати. Жара стоит невыносимая - за окном асфальт плавится на солнце. Оно заливает комнату, проникая сквозь прозрачную ткань занавесок, которые едва трепещут на лёгком ветерке. Сквозь открытые балконные двери в номер доносится запах кофе с первого этажа, звуки автомобилей и шум прохожих.  
— А что, твоя уже соскучилась? — слышит он смешок в трубке.  
— О, моя уже прекрасно готова к завершению каникул. Я взял два выходных, чтобы отработать тебя, как следует, — он переходит на доверительный шёпот.  
— Тогда через восемь часов я буду стоять у твоей двери, а через восемь часов и пять минут опущусь на колени и проверю, как поживает твое хозяйство в моё отсутствие. Вернее, тогда это уже будет присутствие…  
— Дурак, — выдыхает Хаято в трубку. Внутри сладко тянет, стоит только представить эту красочную картину: Ямамото ослабляет свой галстук, опускаясь, и прижимается губами внизу живота. — Жду-не дождусь.  
— Люблю тебя, — тихо произносит Такеши в трубку. — Скоро увидимся.  
— Хорошо. Люблю тебя.  
— Хорошо.  
Он убирает телефон и пару минут позволяет себе поваляться, обнимая одеяло. Затем встаёт и направляется в душ. День обещает быть чудесным.

***

От сводок о ситуации на нефтяном рынке Гокудеру отвлекает заставка новостей. Довольно рано, он бросает взгляд на часы — всего 16:23. Не обращая особенного внимания, он делает звук погромче — в конце концов это может быть что-то важное.  
«Мы прерываем текущую программу для экстренного выпуска новостей. Сегодня в районе трёх часов дня в ста тридцати километрах от берегов Сицилии в Терренском море из-за возгорания в двигательном отсеке потерпел крушение паром из Чивитавеккья в Термини-Имерезе.»  
— Пресвятая Дева, матерь божья…  
«Количество пострадавших пока уточняется. Пожарно-спасательная служба задействует все силы для ликвидации аварии и ее последствий, эвакуации пострадавших».  
Страх начинает затапливать внутренности, как будто бурлящая ледяная вода с экрана, утягивающая искореженный металл и бетон на дно, проникает в его тело сквозь огромный разрез.  
— Звони в госпиталь, Луче. ЗВОНИ В МАРИЮ ЭЛЕОНОРУ, СИЮ СЕКУНДУ, РАДИ ВСЕХ СВЯТЫХ, ЛУЧЕ! — орёт он своей помощнице, застывшей в дверях. Та выбегает из кабинета, стук каблуков слышен из распахнутой двери, пока Гокудера холодными пальцами сжимает пульт, не отрываясь от телевизора. Слова диктора едва слышны сквозь шум крови в ушах.

***

Вечером аккуратно положив ключи, Гокудера опирается о мраморную столешницу, устало потирая лицо ладонями. Его взгляд падает на мерло, терпеливо ожидающее их прекрасного вечера. Он с силой бросает бутылку в урну, но попадает в стену над ней. Красные капли быстро стекают к разлетевшимся по полу осколкам. В списке пострадавших синьор Ямамото Такеши не числится.

***

 _Nothing goes as planned  
Everything will break. _  
Гокудера вспоминает вечер, когда они приехали домой, узнав о том, что отца Такеши не стало. Пол в номере отеля был залит кровью, мутные зрачки Цуеши уставились в потолок. В тусклом свете гостиничной лампы его окоченевшее тело смотрелось каким-то иррациональным — кожа начала приобретать характерный красно-синий оттенок. Задеревеневшие пальцы застыли в попытке что-то схватить. Старик выглядел просто ужасно — Гокудера видел немало мёртвых людей, но эта ужасающая картина впечаталась в его мозг, словно он видел это секунду назад. Смерть преобразила его черты, и если бы он не знал со стопроцентной уверенностью, что перед ним отец Такеши, в это было бы практически невозможно было поверить.  
Пока Хаято вызывал «чистильщиков», включал свет и осматривал вещи, Такеши стоял напротив трупа, глядя на него в упор. Его глаза налились кровью. Сдвинуть его с места, чтобы отвезти домой, удалось с трудом. К тому времени приехавшие Хранители успевают сказать ему сотни слов, но он только кивает или отвечает односложно.

_People say goodbye.  
In their own special way. _

Спустя несколько часов они едут домой в тишине.  
— Это не твоя вина.  
— Я знаю.  
— Мы найдём их. Мы их обязательно найдём. Ты не виноват, Такеши.  
Ямамото закрывает глаза ладонью.

Звуки музыки по радио, включённому на кухне доносятся из освещённого коридора. Жёлтый свет ложится прямоугольником на ковёр в тёмной комнате.

_All that you rely on  
And all that you can save _

Ямамото стоит перед дверцей мини-бара, не двигаясь.

_Will leave you in the morning  
And find you in a day_

Хаято подходит обнимая его со спины и прижимается щекой к его широкой спине. Какое-то время они стоят не двигаясь.

 _Oh you're in my veins.  
_  
Затем он разворачивает его к себе, и, сняв пиджак, тянет за руку на середину комнаты, крепко переплетая их пальцы. Брови Ямамото болезненно сведены. Положив руки Такеши себе на плечи, он начинает медленно двигаться.

_Everything is dark  
It's more than you can take_

Они медленно кружатся по комнате, неловко, все теснее прижимаясь друг к другу.

_Oh you're in my veins_

Такеши кладёт его голову себе на плечо и касается губами виска.

_Oh you run away  
'Cause I am not what you found _

Хаято крепко сжимает его обеими руками и зарывается носом в шею. Он не хочет разрывать объятие ни на секунду, как будто знает, что это последний раз.

_Oh your face…_

***

Они бесконечно мониторят информацию об идентифицированных трупах, когда не находят Такеши среди пострадавших. Впрочем, когда спустя два дня ситуация не меняется, и государство не стремится ее улучшить, Цуна подключает свою поисковую группу для проверки окружающих вод. Согласно данным из службы спасения, часть пассажиров не найдут никогда — течение могло отнести утонувших на несколько километров, а часть из них погребена под обломками на дне, — под многотонные бетонные перекрытия водолазы спускаться не станут.  
Проходит неделя, две, месяц, и надежда на какие-либо следы тает, как морская пена. Спустя три месяца они сворачивают поиски и считают Ямамото пропавшим без вести. Пустой дом, фотографии в каждом его мыслимом уголке, полки в шкафу с его одеждой и вешалки с костюмами, зубная щётка, идиотская тарелка с Дораэмоном, ноутбук на диване, спортивная сумка с формой, глупые бейсбольные мячи-стикеры, наклееные на холодильник и в ежедневник Гокудеры, диски с записями боев Скуало, счастливая бита над диваном в гостиной, одеколон, календарь с какими-то зелёными линиями на полочке у кровати, горох, пророщенный в горшочке, миска Джиро с вонючей собачьей едой и еще тысяча следов его пребывания — все это Гокудера оставляет нетронутым. Он в пух и прах ругается с сестрой, которая однажды наливает кофе в его кружку. Старательно складирует спортивные журналы, приходящие по подписке. Возвращаясь с работы, он глядит на фото у постели, пока переодевается. Каждую ночь перед сном он повторяет про себя: «Господи, прости мне мои грехи, ибо я грешен. Дай мне сил пройти через это испытание и верни мне его, Господи…».  
Господь не отвечает на его молитвы.

***

Бьянки не выдерживает первой: смотреть, как Гокудера отрицает действительность ещё хуже, чем если бы он горевал. Когда однажды на вопрос о том, зачем ему журналы, тот просто отвечает:  
— Это не мне, они для Такеши.  
Это начинает выходить за рамки разумного.  
— Хаято. Его больше нет.  
— Мы этого не знаем.  
— Хаято…  
— Перестань.  
Он отворачивается и нервно начинает собирать посуду со стола.  
— Нет, ты меня выслушаешь. Ты же знаешь, что мы бы никогда не сдались, если бы в этом был смысл.  
— Прекрати.  
— Поиски не дали никаких результатов, это значит…  
— Если вы больше не желаете его искать, это не значит, что его нет.  
— Хаято, ты должен смириться и отпустить его.  
— Ты начинаешь повторяться. Мы это уже обсуждали, тысячу раз!  
— Мы волнуемся за тебя.  
Гокудера громко ставит тарелки в раковину.  
— Не нужно за меня волноваться, переживайте за Такеши. Хватит меня уговаривать. Как я могу отпустить его? — он начинает распаляться, — легко сказать — давай, просто сделай это! Это не ты каждый день просыпалась с ним в одной постели! Как я могу просто вычеркнуть десяток лет, я даже не видел его тела! Что, если я сделаю это, а на следующий день он появится на пороге? Что тогда, Бьянки? Что он наденет, если я выброшу его вещи? Почему вы делаете вид, что все в порядке? Почему всем наплевать, наша гребаная жизнь трещит по швам, но всем наплевать. Как я могу отпустить?  
Бьянки берет его лицо в свои ладони.  
— Всё будет хорошо, милый. Ты должен отпустить.  
Он сбрасывает ее руки.  
— Прекрати лезть в мою жизнь! Убирайся! Пошла вон!  
Она пытается его успокоить, но это не так-то просто. Гокудера выбрасывает ее вещи за дверь, продолжая орать, чтобы она больше никогда не произносила имя Ямамото, что все они чёртовы предатели. Какое-то время он орёт ей вслед, пока Бьянки садится в машину. Когда она исчезает за поворотом, Хаято захлопывает дверь. Стекла звенят, чудом не разбившись.  
— Дерьмо!  
Он пытается успокоиться, решительно направляясь к злосчастным тарелкам. Какое-то время он стоит, опираясь руками о раковину.  
«Я не отпущу тебя» открывая воду думает он, «ни за что не отпущу». Слезы начинают наворачиваться и приходится отложить намыленную губку.  
— Твою мать, вот дерьмо — шепчет он, глотая слезы. Возможно Бьянки права, и настало время. Он так и стоит над грязной посудой. «Ямамото» — всхлипывая, повторяет он, растирая слезы по лицу.  
«Ямамото, Ямамото, Ямамото…».

***

Через полгода во время весенней уборки, Гокудера находит диск, который Такеши записал для него, уезжая в гости к отцу много лет назад. На нем двенадцать видео, на каждый день отсутствия, где Ямамото рассказывает дурацкие истории, вспоминает о том, как они провели тот или иной день, или поет (при абсолютном отсутствии слуха) песни. Напоминает полить цветы, питаться горячей едой или поменьше курить. В конце каждого видео желает спокойной ночи и напоминает, когда вернётся. Уборка как-то сразу уходит на второй план. Он смотрит диски до самого вечера.  
«….мы просто часа два ходили по улицам, они совершенно невозможно узкие и местные бесконечно гоняют на мопедах. Ну, ты помнишь. Просто хотел бы сейчас быть с тобой, чтобы мы могли опять по ним пройтись. Хотя ты, наверное, и так зашиваешься. Работа это важно, но не забывай делать перерывы. Надеюсь, что сегодня ты не забыл пообедать. Я волнуюсь, вдруг ты совсем растаешь к моему возвращению, хе-хе! Через три дня приеду и проверю! Береги себя. Я люблю тебя, очень. Спокойной ночи.»  
Ямамото на экране улыбается ему и тянется к кнопке, чтобы выключить камеру. Гокудера не знает, как ему забыть обо всем этом. Он касается кончиками пальцев его солнечной, застывшей навсегда улыбки. Ему горько и очень одиноко. «Спокойной ночи, Такеши». Ему непонятно, как теперь быть? Его намотало на жернова эмоциональной мельницы, поэтому каждое движение причиняет боль. Он не хочет двигаться. Все, чего он хочет — снова вернуться, на кухню, которая пахнет пылью, солнечным деревом и соленым морским воздухом. Чтобы на улице под дуновением послеполуденного бриза трепетали апельсиновые деревья, в громкой тишине сиесты кузнечики громко стрекотали, в воздухе стоял запах его одеколона. Гокудера хочет уснуть, чтобы увидеть Ямамото ещё раз, но из-за упавшего на его грудь тяжелого камня, он не может. Поэтому он просто лежит в своей холодной постели, на смятых простынях, которые не могут его согреть, желая сжаться до размеров горошины, или погрузиться в темные воды, уйти на дно вместе со своим возлюбленным.

***

Хару застает его в саду. Сгорбившись под розовым кустом, Гокудера сосредоточенно ковыряет землю садовой лопаткой.  
— Гокудера?  
Он не отвечает.  
Хару присаживается рядом с ним и кладёт руку ему на спину.  
— Эй, ты в порядке? Уже холодает, идём в дом. Ты обещал мне помочь с подготовкой к вечеринке Киоко-чан.  
Хаято поднимает на нее потухший взгляд.  
— Это я виноват.  
— В чем?  
— Я так торопил его, чтобы он быстрее вернулся. Нужно было просто подождать ещё день, он бы сел на поезд и ничего этого бы не случилось. Это я виноват в том, что он сел на паром.  
— Гокудера, никто не виноват в этом.  
— Я просто эгоистичный болван. Господь наказывает меня за то, что я не знаю меры. Ничего бы не случилось, подожди я ещё всего лишь один гребаный день.  
Хару забирает у него инструмент.  
— Я сегодня нашел кольца в ящике для носков. Забыл бросить вещи в стирку и решил позаимствовать. Открываю — а там коробочка. Вот хрень.  
Хару немного молчит.  
— Обвиняя себя, ты никому не поможешь. И если ты подхватишь воспаление лёгких, Ямамото не вернётся. Давай, закончишь завтра. Помоги мне выбрать закуски для гостей.  
Гокудера кивает, затем встаёт. На улице и правда холодно, нужно убрать цветы из грунта. Но помимо этого куста, в жизни есть много других важных вещей — например, через пару месяцев Цуна станет отцом.  
Наутро иней покрывает листья, спасти растения от холода не удалось. Хаято чувствует злость на себя. Почему он никогда не успевает вовремя?

***  
Конец декабря выдается морозным, и вечерами снег кружит в белом свете фонарей. Крупные хлопья тяжело и густо засыпают город в синих сумерках. На полуосвещенной кухне он пытается приготовить крокеты, слушая Элвиса. Это уютно, но тоскливо. Отблески неоновой рекламы из магазина напротив мигают, напоминая рождественские огни.

 _Love me tender  
Love me long_  
Гокудера не большой любитель праздников, потому что в них ты острее начинаешь чувствовать одиночество. На рождество хочется быть с любимыми. В декабре ты должен ходить на ярмарку, начинать верить в волшебство (хотя тебе уже за 25), выбирать бумагу для подарков семье.  
В прошлом году они с Ямамото гуляли по улицам Варезе, покупали каштаны в палатках на рождественском рынке. Протискиваясь сквозь толпу, Гокудера крепко держал его за руку и все время боялся, что они потеряют друг друга, поэтому часто оборачивался. Такеши неизменно следовал за ним, и в мягком свете желтых лампочек ярмарки его глаза выглядели темнее, чем обычно. Гокудера до сих пор ощущает сухое тепло его ладоней на своих замерзших щеках и как расходилось в груди тепло от поцелуев. Как хорошо было обниматься в кровати их маленького номера в отеле.  
Он ставит дома елку. Огромную ёлку в гостиной, чтобы занять себя в одно из воскресений, когда вся мыслимая работа в офисе сделана. Долго возится, собирая конструкцию.  
_Take me to your heart  
For it's there that I belong,_  
В сочельник он мог бы пойти на ужин к Цуне, но ему кажется, что отравлять атмосферу праздника одним своим видом будет несправедливо. Как будто несчастье это то, чем можно заразиться. Гокудера ложится под елку, как делал в детстве, смотрит на пушистые ветки и цветные лампочки снизу без единой мысли в голове долгое-долгое время.  
_And we’ll never part._  
Снег продолжает укутывать мёрзлую землю.

***  
Постепенно жизнь входит в привычное русло. Вернувшись после тяжёлого дня, ему безумно хочется высказаться. Со вздохом он садится на кровать и произносит вслух «они просто стадо баранов». Переводит взгляд на их фото, стоящее возле постели. «Они стало баранов, Такеши». Затем, подумав, он добавляет «я по тебе скучаю». День за днём фразы, обращенные к Ямамото, становятся длиннее и в конце концов вместо того, чтобы молиться, Гокудера рассказывает о том, как прошёл его день, что его расстроило, или обрадовало. Что было сегодня на обед. Желает спокойной ночи. Если бы Ямамото был здесь, с ним, он бы обязательно спросил. Он бы тихо ложится рядом и молча обнимал его, чтобы не отвлекать от чтения. Гокудера клал бы ладонь ему на затылок и ерошил короткие пряди. Отложив книгу, прижимался губами ко лбу Такеши, обнимая в ответ. Они могли бы подолгу просто лежать рядом, касаясь друг друга. Раньше это было их ритуалом, терапией после тяжёлого дня, теперь — монолог вслух. Без Ямамото дома серо и холодно, как будто солнце перестало заглядывать в окна. Иногда Гокудера чувствует такую горечь, глядя на пустую сторону кровати, как будто его отравили. Он отчаянно хочет увидеть Такеши, прикоснуться к нему ещё хотя бы раз, хотя бы на мгновение. Но теперь это невозможно, поэтому Хаято утешает себя воспоминаниями. Он клянётся себе попробовать жить дальше, потому что Ямамото хотел бы этого. Он бы ни за что не хотел, чтобы Гокудера был несчастен. Поэтому, рассказывая, как прошёл его день, Хаято говорит о хорошем.

***

Гокудера никогда не любил сам марать руки. Все эти мольбы о пощаде и предсмертные хрипы, надо сказать, вызывали у него отвращение. Порой ему было даже жаль этих людей. Но, как известно, страдание делает нас невосприимчивыми к стараниям других.  
Они находят убийцу Цуеши в феврале. Все выглядит так, будто он просто стал жертвой грабежа — не такая уж редкость, учитывая уровень бедности на Сицилии. Старик иностранец наверняка выглядел лёгкой жертвой — если бы ублюдки не использовали огнестрел, им бы так не показалось.  
Войдя в обшарпанную комнату с пыльным матрасом в какой-то богом забытой халупе на окраине города Гокудера видит совсем щуплого оборванца. Его руки связаны, он стоит на коленях и смотрит сверху вниз, явно не подозревая, чем все это для него обернётся. Вокруг валяется мусор и стоит тошнотворный запах всех возможных человеческих жидкостей. Квартира явно служит наркопритоном, но остальных завсегдатаев этого дивного места поблизости уже не наблюдается.  
— Ну что, щенок, поболтаем? Меня зовут Гокудера Хаято и ты ответишь мне на пару вопросов.  
Выражение лица у паренька стремительно меняется на испуганное.  
— Двенадцатого мая в шесть часов вечера ты вошёл в отель Эн Эйч Палермо, поднялся на третий этаж и постучался в номер 3132. Дверь тебе открыл старый японец, припоминаешь?  
— Д-да.  
— Ты знал этого человека? — спрашивает Хаято, усевшись на стул прямо напротив стоящего на коленях паренька лет 20-ти. Тот кажется совсем ещё ребёнком из-за того, что в панике пялится своими широченными голубыми глазами. Его юность не трогает Гокудеру — он сам впервые стал убийцей задолго до совершеннолетия.  
— Клянусь, я видел его впервые! — пацан явно начинает понимать, что просто так его не отпустят.  
— Как же так вышло, что ты хорошо знал в какую именно дверь постучать? Прилетела волшебная птичка и спела тебе песенку?  
— Я узнал на стойке! Сказал, что он забыл в такси телефон!  
— Ты знал, что Ямамото Цуеши был отцом Хранителя Вонголы?  
— Клянусь, я ничего не знаю!  
Ну ещё бы.  
Гокудера быстро теряет терпение и желание разговаривать с туповатым мальцом. Он встаёт и тяжёлым прикладом бьёт его по лицу. Алая кровь начинает хлестать из разбитой губы и тот выплевывает пару зубов.  
— Неправильный ответ. Может быть тебе кажется, что ты не знаешь правильного, или, что кажется мне более вероятным, не хочешь со мной поделиться. Это мой друг — сеньор Асикава, и он был очень хорошим другом сына убитого тобой господина Цуеши. Я оставлю вас ненадолго, чтобы вы могли обсудить детали прошедшей встречи. Боюсь эта тебе понравится не так сильно.  
Хаято одергивает пиджак и разворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты. Поймав Асикаву за локоть, он сухо цедит:  
— Заставь его пожалеть, но не убивай.  
Тот лишь коротко кивает.

Вернувшись через несколько часов он задолго до того, как войти в помещение, слышит вой. После разговора с парнем из подразделения Дождя, выясняется, что убийца действительно был просто шпаной, позарившейся на толстый кошелек. Это хорошо, потому что значит, что никто не копает под Семью. Это плохо, потому что значит, что весь этот ад с убийством и аварией просто стечение обстоятельств.  
Гокудера возвращается в комнату — пацан избит. У него фиолетово-красное месиво вместо лица и запах горелой плоти заполняет пространство.  
— Твой поступок нам обошёлся очень дорого — я потерял из-за тебя очень важного человека.  
— Педик вонючий, ты сгоришь в аду — выговаривает изуродованный тип.  
Это приводит Хаято в бешенство. Он начинает скалиться.  
— Не боишься умереть, ублюдок? — Гокудера поддевает стволом болтающийся на груди мужчины крест и смотрит ему в лицо ледяным взглядом. Затем встаёт, отступая на пару шагов и наставляет на него оружие.  
— Сказано в Евангелие от Иоанна: Я есмь воскресение и жизнь; верующий в Меня, если и умрет, оживет, и всякий, живущий и верующий в Меня, не умрет вовек. Веришь ли сему?  
Мужчина начинает неразборчиво бормотать разбитыми губами молитву. Его трясёт от страха. Гокудера повторяет ещё громче:  
— Веришь ли сему?  
Глядя в искаженное от ужаса лицо, Хаято стреляет. И ещё раз, и еще, пока не всаживает всю обойму.

***

События сменяют друг друга, и день за днем чувства немного притупляются. Погребенный под кипой бумаг, Гокудера слышит, как звонит телефон в приёмной. После коротких «Да. Да, одну секунду», Луче перенаправляет звонок. «Господин Гокудера, это сеньор Савада».  
Прижимая трубку плечом, Гокудера поправляет очки, как будто это поможет лучше слышать.  
— Десятый! Я закончу отчёт через полчаса, пожалуйста не волнуйтесь.  
— Гокудера-кун, — слышит он спокойный голос Цуны, — я полагаю тебе лучше отложить отчет и внимательно меня выслушать.  
Гокудера чувствует, как неприятно сводит желудок, но подчиняется.  
— Я звоню тебе из Катании. Вчера нам позвонили из отделения неврологии госпиталя Гарибальди-Незима с ответом на запрос поисковой группы. Профессор Нери сообщил, что несколько месяцев назад он прооперировал молодого мужчину азиатской внешности, удалив из его мозга гематому, которая повлекла за собой, как он изначально считал, потерю долговременной памяти. Операция не помогла ему восстановить ее, поэтому они еще раз попробовали разыскать родственников пациента.  
Внутри все как будто сковало льдом.  
— Полчаса назад я встретился с ним. Это Ямамото, хотя лицо его немного изменилось из-за проведения операции по реконструкции челюсти.  
Гокудера не может поверить в то, что он только что услышал. Прочистив горло, он хрипло спрашивает:  
— Он в порядке?  
Из-за бешено стучащего сердца слова Цуны будто доносятся издалека.  
— Он в порядке, но ничего не помнит о том, что с ним случилось. Он не узнал меня. Сейчас профессор наблюдает его амбулаторно. Ты ещё слушаешь?  
— Да. Да, я слушаю.  
— Мы договорились встретиться через несколько дней. Я не мог обсуждать детали при профессоре, поэтому Ямамото пригласил меня навестить его дома. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поехал со мной.  
— Хорошо.  
— Но ты должен выслушать его врача сам. Процедура консультации близких перед встречей обязательна.  
Гокудера молчит, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
— Я забронировал отель на двадцать третье. Позвони, мне, когда доберёшься.  
— Я позвоню.  
— И ещё одно. Он живёт не один.  
Помолчав пару секунд, Цуна добавляет:  
— Эй, ты в порядке? Попроси кого-то отвезти тебя.  
— Хорошо. Хорошо. Спасибо, Десятый.  
Положив трубку, он пару раз моргает.  
«И вышел умерший, обвитый по рукам и ногам погребальными пеленами, и лице его обвязано было платком» - звучит в его голове голос священника. «Он жив», думает Гокудера, пальцы сводит от напряжения. Пытаясь унять это чувство, он закрывает лицо ладонями. «Он жив».


	2. В здравии

В кабинете доктора Нери мало места. Он спокойно сидит, сложив руки в замок.  
— Должен предупредить, что Вы не должны многого ждать от вашей первой встречи. Возможно ранее вы слышали о пациентах, которых называют Джон Доу. Сеньор Ямамото - классический пример. Он поступил в отделение неотложной помощи почти год назад с рыбаловецого судна в бессознательном состоянии и перенес обширное хирургическое вмешательство. Послеоперационный период восстановления занял довольно много времени, но сейчас состояние здоровья не вызывает опасений. Его организм нормально функционирует, но в будущем он может переживать различные психические проблемы - от пост-травматического стрессового расстройства до проблем с идентификацией. Я настоятельно рекомендую Вам воздержаться от излишне эмоциональной реакции при встрече. Вы должны быть спокойны и благожелательны.  
— Что с его памятью? Есть какие-то шансы на восстановление со временем?  
— Мы не можем утверждать наверняка, но прогноз не самый обнадеживающий. В прошлую нашу встречу сеньор Савада упомянул о том, что он столкнулся с неким шокирующее событие накануне катастрофы, это верно?  
— Его отец погиб.  
— Это несколько меняет картину. Позвольте мне объяснить. Память пациента с ретроградной амнезией похожа на закрывшуюся шкатулку. В случае, когда она является последствием субдуральной гематомы, как мы полагали ранее, достаточно удалить сгусток крови, и память может восстановиться. Мы как бы убираем из замка шкатулки застрявший в нем камешек, и теперь появляется возможность открыть его ключом. Но мы не можем быть уверены — нервные окончания могли быть повреждены. Иными словами, возможно камешек повредил механизм, и теперь он не работает. Если же нарушение возникло из-за предшествующих травмирующих психику событий, крышка шкатулки просто захлопнулась, и ее заклинило. Без ключа тут не обойтись. Но мы не знаем, какой конкретно ключ поможет нам открыть этот замок. Может быть вы с лёгкостью подберёте его, если поместите пациента в привычную среду и он натолкнется на триггер. А может быть ключ от шкатулки потерялся, и мы не можем вскрыть замок насильно. Тогда она останется захлопнутой навсегда. Но со временем замок ржавеет и открыть его становится все труднее. В случае с господином Ямамото мы не можем с уверенностью утверждать, по какой причине замок закрылся. Гематому удалили, операция и послеоперационный период, как я уже упоминал, прошли успешно. Однако, если вы утверждаете, что перед получением травмы он пережил нервное потрясение, оно вполне могло стать причиной заболевания. Мне очень жаль, но это все, что я могу сделать. Необходимо надеяться на лучшее, память иногда возвращается к пациентам даже спустя продолжительное время, хотя это и редкость. Более того, медицина не стоит на месте, и с каждым днем появляются новые методы диагностики и лечения.  
Иными словами, все, что остается - надеяться. Гокудера не уверен, что у него остались на это силы. Он обречённо закрывает глаза. Устало поблагодарив профессора и пожав ему руку, он выходит из кабинета. Цуна ждёт его. Они садятся в машину.

***

Когда Ямамото открывает дверь, он сразу же видит потрясающе красивого итальянца за спиной у Савады. У него светлые волосы, собранные в короткий хвост, невероятного чистого цвета серо-зелёные глаза, которые кажутся еще ярче из-за длинных чёрных ресниц. Солнце как будто подсвечивает его изнутри, он искрится в его лучах в своей белой рубашке. Они встречаются взглядом, и Ямамото замечает его страх и ожидание. Он сразу понимает это - по тому, как чуть сгорблены плечи, по подрагивающим крыльям носа. Острое чувство узнавания и потери пронзает его, но ничего конкретного не возникает.  
Цуна, стоящий между ними, неуверенно спрашивает:  
— Ямамото-кун?  
Гокудера Хаято, как его представил Савада, заметно нервничает, но складывается впечатление, что он просто не может выдавить из себя ни слова, говорит неохотно и скованно. Ямамото отмечает эти детали, а также его тонкие почти аристократические черты лица, оттенок его кожи - почти фарфоровый. Такеши очень хочется, чтобы этот завораживающе красивый мужчина еще раз взглянул на него. Савада говорил, что раньше они были близки - это кажется Ямамото удивительным. Он чувствует себя ребёнком, стоящим перед хинакадзари с драгоценными куклами на ней. Их величественная красота и недоступность вызывает в нем трепет. Он все время отвлекается от разговора, глядя на нового знакомого. Он выглядит глубоко несчастным и подавленным. Наверняка ему неуютно еще и от этого любопытного взгляда, но ничего поделать с собой Ямамото не может. Просто сидит в перед ним в своей домашней черной футболке - и иногда непонимающе моргает, пытаясь понять, о чем они говорили до этого. Из кухни слышатся звуки воскресного матча.  
В маленькой чуть пыльной комнате на втором этаже старого каменного дома по Виа Расса они сидят напротив за низким столиком. Взгляд Гокудеры падает на невысокую девушку в светлом свитере. Она не красавица, но выглядит очаровательной. Она ставит перед ними чай, приветливо улыбаясь. Она как будто бы на пятом месяце. Не то чтобы Гокудера хорошо разбирался в сроках беременности, но по шкале от 0 до 9, он бы предположил что-то среднее.  
— Спасибо, Беатриче.  
Когда она выходит, Ямамото провожает ее взглядом. Шум в ушах Гокудеры мешает ему думать.  
— Мы принесли тебе школьный альбом и несколько вещей, может, это поможет тебе вспомнить что-то. Еще стоит обсудить детали вашего переезда в Палермо.  
Ямамото кивает. Переводит взгляд на молчащего все это время Гокудеру.  
— Цуна сказал, мы были друзьями, верно? Прости, я правда стараюсь, но вспомнить не получается.  
— Да... Да, мы были друзьями, — Гокудера прочищает горло.  
— Тогда полагаюсь на вас. 

***

— Что будешь делать? Ты собираешься сказать ему о вас? — спрашивает Цуна, после того, как они покидают дом и сидят в машине. Он спрашивает, и в голосе его нет привычной мягкости, ему кажется, что одной лжи о том, что они когда-нибудь оставят Ямамото в покое - достаточно. Он имеет право знать, ведь эта часть его прошлого, их прошлого, была для него очень важной. Основной. Должно быть он что-то вспомнит.  
Гокудера дергает плечом и серьезно смотрит на Цуну, закуривая.  
— Я не знаю. Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, я не могу. Мы должны оставить ему что-то из обычной жизни, которую сейчас забираем. Ты же видел, он наконец вот-вот станет отцом. Он живет с этой женщиной, и как ты представляешь наш разговор пройдет? Эй, Ямамото, привет, я твой дружок-педик, помнишь меня? Мы состояли в осуждаемых криминальным обществом гомосексуальных отношениях, и это из-за меня ты втянулся в эту мясорубку. Добро пожаловать домой! Будет чудом, если он не плюнет мне в лицо в тот же момент, и когда-нибудь заговорит со мной после. Я не хочу лишать его малейшей возможности быть нормальным человеком. Пусть у него будет хотя бы такой шанс на будущее. Просить его вернуться и бросить будущую семью будет неправильно.  
«Может я просто боюсь, что он будет смотреть на меня с отвращением. Кто угодно, только не он».  
— Но это несправедливо.  
— Ямамото не помнит ровным счётом ничего — кто он, чем занимался, о том, что его отца убили, ничего о том, что он был любовником мужчины и прожил с ним одиннадцать лет. Он все равно что умер и родился заново. Поэтому нет, мы не станем ему говорить. Милосердие всегда превосходит справедливость.  
— А как насчет тебя? - Взгляд Цуны смягчается. Гокудера достает сигарету из пачки. - Я не стану вмешиваться, если ты действительно все уже решил. Но нам всем придётся молчать, и я надеюсь, что это не станет проблемой. Ямамото вернется в организацию, и на время займется тренировками, я уже связался с Варией. Потом мы медленно введем его в курс дел. Он не будет пересекаться со своими людьми. Потом мы снова сформируем их в отряд, если все получится. Поэтому у них вопросов возникнуть не должно. Но, прошу тебя, Гокудера-кун, хорошо обдумай это. Тебе итак пришлось нелегко, а дальше будет еще тяжелее.  
— Спасибо, Десятый.  
Весь вечер Гокудера нервно ходит по дому, пытаясь понять, куда же ему затолкать свои оказавшиеся ненужными чувства. В конце концов с тяжелым сердцем он решает, что нужно с чего-то начинать, и пакует вещи Ямамото в коробки, любые упоминания о том, что когда-то происходило в этом доме. Он оставляет только ту рамку у кровати, которой исповедуется перед сном. На ней они вдвоем смотрят в камеру на побережье. Фотографии лет шесть, морщинок в уголках глаз еще не видно, они оба загоревшие и отдохнувшие. Пространство удивительно пустеет, от этого становится еще паршивее. Гокудера хоронит своё разбитое сердце в картонном гробу и заматывает скотчем крышку. Пора двигаться дальше.  
Дел, впрочем, невпроворот. Киоко совсем недавно родила, и все встало с ног на голову. Хаято вцепляется в подготовку к крестинам, чтобы отвлечься от того, с чем теперь придётся работать. Ямамото должен переехать со дня на день, но даже заговорить с ним, чтобы не выдать себя, Хаято не может. Поэтому, пытаясь, избегать его, решает разбить личность Такеши в своей голове на двое - Ямамото-из-прошлого и Ямамото-из-настоящего. Он не может просто выбросить привычного Такеши из сердца, поэтому хранит драгоценные воспоминания о нем, как сокровище. 

***

Укладываясь спать после крестин дочери Цуны, Хаято поворачивается на бок. Кончиками пальцев касается щеки Ямамото на фотографии.  
— Эй, Такеши. Сегодня я стал крестным. Цуна самый счастливый отец на свете. Она такая крошка. Если бы ты видел ее, то тоже пришел бы в восторг. И ты бы ей тоже понравился — ты ведь всегда любил возиться с детьми. В большой белой часовне она казалось такой малюсенькой и все время плакала. Я едва отважился взять ее на руки, очень боялся уронить. Потом она сжала мой палец своей ручкой, наверное хотела, чтобы я спас ее оттуда. Так что теперь я буду тем, кто будет ее защищать.  
Он вздыхает.  
— На обед я съел салат с тунцом, потому что ростбифа не оказалось, и круассан. Выпил чашку чая. Обещаю, что в следующий раз поем горячего. Вот пожалуй и все. Хороший был день. — Гокудера выключает свет. — Спокойной ночи, Ямамото, - говорит он рамке, стоящей между часами и лампой. Тому единственному, что осталось от их одиннадцати лет, помимо огромной дыры в сердце. 

***

Ямамото-из-настоящего очень изменился - не улыбался бесконечно, стал серьёзным и как будто постоянно переживал. Нужно признать, это нелегко - вот ты просыпаешься в больничной палате и не помнишь даже как тебя зовут, пытаешься выжить, в чем, кстати преуспеваешь, а сегодня мрачные бандюги отвозят тебя в незнакомый город, в совершенно новый мир и говорят, что ты убивал людей (и был в этом хорош). Сам Хаято не уверен, что смог бы такое переварить. Но вот мы здесь, как говорится, и Гокудера правда бы и рад помочь, но чем - не понимает, поэтому предпочитает не показываться на глаза - в конце концов ему это тоже тяжело. Каждый раз, когда он видит Такеши, перед ним как будто чужой человек, который смотрит не на него, как раньше, а куда-то сквозь. Или просто так кажется? Гокудера уверен, что они уже никогда не поговорят открыто, что впрочем очевидно хотя бы потому что свое новое знакомство они начали с обмана. Как смотреть в глаза тому, для кого ты был всем миром, а теперь совершенно чужой человек, Гокудера не представляет. Чувство вины добавляет к этому мрачному пейзажу свои штрихи. Огромные масляные пятна, говоря откровенно. Если подумать, когда перед Ямамото стоял выбор, продолжать ему заниматься спортом профессионально, или же уехать учиться за границу (чтобы потом потрошить людей и отмывать деньги на наркотиках, проституции и работорговле), он не раздумывал слишком уж долго, хотя бы потому что не хотел расставаться с Хаято ни за что на свете, как он сам потом сказал. Безусловно, это не было единственным фактором, благодаря которому он сделал этот выбор, но и не последним в списке уж наверняка. Раньше Гокудера не придавал этому большого значения, потому что Ямамото самостоятельно решил, чего он хочет, а также потому что ответственность взрослого человека за свои поступки он всегда воспринимал серьёзно. Но одно дело, когда ты по своей воле оказываешься втянут в криминал, и совсем другое, когда платишь за то, что натворил когда-то, и о чем не помнишь не потому что захотел забыть. Слова о том, что Ямамото стоит всего лишь попробовать посмотреть на свою прошлую жизнь, чтобы потом решить, что делать дальше, были одним большим жирным враньем, и это понимали все вокруг. Бомба в виде внезапно вернувшейся памяти, пусть даже частично, попросту не оставляла никаких вариантов - однажды связавшись с Семьей, уйти ты можешь только мертвым. Вне этого круга, тебя могут убить из-за мести, вражеские семьи могут открыть на тебя охоту ради информации, могут посадить за участие в организованной преступности. Чаще всего шансы выжить при любом раскладе почти нулевые. Цуна не хочет снова заставлять Ямамото марать руки, как и видеть его мертвым. В конце концов он выбирает из двух зол, как ему кажется, меньшее. Таким образом он пытается защитить Ямамото. Но теперь все они связаны и отравлены этой ложью.  
Скуало, приехавший по его просьбе, как ни странно, относится ко всей этой ситуации со спокойствием удава. Он рад возвращению Ямамото, и оказывает неоценимую услугу им всем - учит Такеши, кто есть кто, что тут и к чему. Теперь именно он становится тем, кому Такеши может доверять, потому что он его первый друг в этой адской преступной машине. Гокудера ревнует издалека, однако понимает, что это лучшее из возможного.  
Поэтому первое время они почти не видятся, Ямамото все время проводит в зале или на полигоне для тренировок, пашет, как конь. У него прекрасно получается, потому что, как им сказал профессор, наблюдающий течение болезни, приобретённые физические навыки при ретроградной амнезии не теряются. Ямамото заново знакомится с мечом, но это проходит так легко и естественно, как будто он его не оставлял. Мышцы, конечно, значительно ослабли, что добавляет хлопот. Скуало остаётся только напоминать технику, учить его стратегии, и наработке ловкости, но это происходит быстрее, чем кто-либо ждал. Несмотря на свой раздражающий характер, он просто отличный наставник для отличного ученика.  
Однажды они пересекаются в парке у Дома. Патлатый привёз какие-то бумажки, но собираясь уходить, отдыхал в тени. Гокудера присел на скамейку рядом, сопровождаемый ироничным взглядом. Какое-то время они молчат, пока Гокудера копается в карманах и прикуривает.  
— Собираешься встретиться со своим дружком в обозримом будущем, мелкий?  
— Он мне больше не дружок.  
— Какая жалость. Ему бы сейчас не помешали друзья, знаешь ли. Засунули его в какую-то жопу мира, накормив историями про доброго босса и выбор. Дерьмовый у вас пока выходит спектакль.  
Гокудера молча курит.  
— Уверен, ему очень интересно, почему именно ты его избегаешь. Мелкий босс навешал ему лапши, какие вы были расчудесные лучшие друзья, но он в это не очень-то верит, учитывая частоту ваших встреч и твою кислую рожу при каждой из них.  
— Откровенно говоря, тебя это не должно заботить. Погоди, он что, так и сказал? Кислая рожа?  
Скуало заливисто и очень обидно ржёт. Потом, став серьёзным, хлопает Хаято по плечу.  
— Поговори с ним, — говорит он, вставая, и уходит.

***

Спустя пару дней, петляя по пути в конференц-зал, Гокудера слышит, как кто-то бежит к нему, и оборачивается.  
— Гокудера! — Ямамото нагоняет его в конце коридора. От звука его голоса от затылка расползается обжигающая волна.  
— Ямамото! Ну как ты, хорошо освоился? Что нового?  
— Ха, как будто попал в чужую страну! Но я справляюсь. В смысле, новое для меня сейчас вообще все. Вот, я нашёл это в ящике своего стола. — он протягивает какую-то побрякушку, которую когда-то взял у Гокудеры, как талисман. — Я подумал, это должно быть твоё. Наверное, когда-то ты оставил. Очень на тебя похоже!  
Хрена с два, откуда бы ты знал.  
— Спасибо.  
Гокудера изучающе смотрит ему в лицо, пытаясь понять, почему он так решил.  
— И ещё, я хотел спросить, может ты захочешь, не знаю, пообедать как-нибудь? Я как будто знаком со всеми, кроме своего лучшего друга. - он немного смущённо улыбается, спрашивая. Неуверенность и Ямамото - что-то из параллельных миров, но это даже интересно. Неуверенность распространяется и на Гокудеру. Он чувствует себя шестнадцатилетним подростком, которого пригласили на школьный матч.  
— Я не уверен.  
Напряженный взгляд Такеши заставляет его передумать.  
— То есть, да, да, конечно. Давай сходим. Постараюсь найти время.  
— Хорошо.  
Ямамото улыбается, не зная, что добавить.  
— Я напишу тебе позже. Удачи на тренировке.  
Гокудера пожимает его руку про себя думая, "Боже, что я творю?".

***

Это обещание мучает его какое-то время, в основном из-за разговора со Скуало, и Хаято пытается выбрать место, куда они могли бы сходить. В конце концов он выбирает пригласить Ямамото в ресторан, где они провели седьмую годовщину - небольшой классический ресторан в центре. Там подавали классические сицилийские блюда и домашнее вино. Они договорились встретиться в пятницу вечером, и Хаято весь издёргался за несколько дней в ожидании. В пятницу утром он проснулся от головной боли через два часа после предполагаемого звонка будильника. День и без того предстоял кошмарный, а теперь ещё и дела приходилось делать в спешке. В обед неотвратимое чувство катастрофы как будто отступило - чиновник из торговой палаты оказался сговорчивым, хоть и изворотливым засранцем. Позже оказалось, что цирк продолжается после временной паузы. К вечеру этот день можно было резюмировать, как самый отстойный день в году.  
Сказать, что ужин прошёл ужасно - ничего не сказать. С самого начала все пошло наперекосяк. По пути в ресторан Хаято попал под дождь, и поймав такси, простоял в пробке сорок минут. Мокрый и злой он нашёл скучающего Ямамото сидящим у двери в кухню. Оказалось, что хостесс напутала со временем бронирования, и заказанный столик ушёл другим людям. Более того, в этой же зоне находилась сцена и колонка, усиливающая звук инструментов, которая стояла аккурат метрах в трёх. Весь вечер им пришлось терпеть снующих официантов, а громкость музыки не позволяла хорошо расслышать, о чем говорит собеседник. Тем для разговора, впрочем, тоже оказалось не так уж много - после дежурного обмена вопросами о том, как дела, и обсуждению ливня, что обрушился на Палермо, беседа застряла, и Хаято весь вечер пришлось подбирать слова. Еда была холодной, вино кислым. Потерянный Ямамото ковырялся в своей тарелке с пастой, а Гокудера не знал, куда деть глаза, чтобы не пялиться ему в лицо. Неловко распрощавшись, они разошлись в разные стороны.  
Катастрофа.  
Казалось, на этом можно поставить точку и не пытаться играть в друзей. Ямамото, наверняка, было ещё хуже - он вероятно чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не соответствовал себе старому, и не смог развить беседу.  
Уже дома, наливая мартини с водкой в хрустальный стакан, Хаято бесится, представляя, как сейчас, наверняка лёжа в тёплой постели, Такеши рассказывает о том, как ужасно он провел время с этим невротиком и целует Беатриче на ночь. Хотел бы он быть на ее месте.

***

Смутно похожие чувства Хаято испытывал на первом году старшей школы. Такеши встречался с девушкой из команды по софтболу, Сатоми Миядзавой. Сатоми идеально подходила ему - жизнерадостная спортсменка с красивыми каштановыми волосами и пухлыми губками, похожая на японскую барби. Гокудера ненавидел ее от всей души. Из-за Сатоми Миядзавы он завалил контрольную по химии, его вызвали в учительскую и провели воспитательную беседу - Гокудера был подающим надежды выпускником.  
Он срывался на всех подряд, довёл Хару до слез, потому что она пригласила новую подругу на вечеринку по случаю дня рождения. Это было очень стыдно, и бесило до невозможности, стоило только представить, где и как она прикасалась к Такеши после свидания в сраном парке аттракционов. Ямамото пытался выяснить, чем она так не угодила его товарищу, за что получил в глаз. Жгучая ревность и невозможность что-то с ней предпринять душила 24 часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Это продолжалось ещё полтора года, пока они не напились в усмерть во время летних каникул в очередном тренировочном лагере, куда их засунул Реборн. Хаято забыл почти весь вечер спустя полчаса после начала, а через пару дней выяснилось, что Ямамото расстался с Миядзавой. В школе она, завидев Такеши, начинала пожимать губы и намеренно зло его игнорировала. Что случилось, Хаято так и не узнал, а спрашивать не хотелось.  
Он не представлял, что ему делать, когда Ямамото снова начнёт с кем-то встречаться, но предпочитал об этом не думать. Пару недель после они шли домой от Цуны - в тени между светом фонарей Ямамото толкнул его к ограде чьего-то дома и поцеловал. Все сразу встало на свои места. 

***  
Вернувшийся из зала Ямамото забирает сумку с формой и хлопает дверцей машины, оборачиваясь на Хаято. Тот стоит в дверном проеме и жует персик, щурясь на солнце. Чуть перевалило за полдень, предметы отбрасывают короткие тени.  
— Твой длинноволосый привёз какие-то диски. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Ага.  
— А хочешь сначала заняться сексом, а потом посмотреть?  
Ямамото начинает улыбаться и поднимается по невысокой лестнице, чтобы слизать персиковый сок из уголка губ, а затем поцеловать.  
— Ты самый восхитительный мужчина на свете, - шепчет он, когда его ладони скользят под майку, касаясь кожи.  
— Да, тебе со мной повезло, — выдыхает он на Такеши прямо в ухо.  
Гокудера хорошо помнил то лето в доме у моря: после выпуска из университета им было разрешено отдохнуть несколько месяцев, прежде чем окунуться в рабочую рутину. Такеши предложил уехать только вдвоём, и почему-то это звучало убедительно (и очень соблазнительно). Идея действительно была отличной, в отсутствии обязанностей они не делали ничего отдалённо похожего на работу. Только плавали, ели и трахались, как сумасшедшие. По вечерам Ямамото готовил ужин, и Гокудера сидел за кухонным столом, опустив голову на руки, и наблюдал за ним. Красные лучи закатного солнца падали на лицо Такеши, отливали в коротких тёмных волосах, золотили пляшущие в воздухе пылинки. Тогда впервые Гокудера подумал, что готов провести с ним всю свою жизнь - они знали друг друга уже восемь лет, пять из которых встречались. Конечно, они ссорились (но не слишком часто), однако никогда - надолго или по неразрешимым поводам. Ямамото был его самым лучшим другом, которому можно было доверить все что угодно. Он был его первой любовью, с ним было очень хорошо, и они понимали друг друга с полуслова — все это никогда не надоедало.  
Они пили вино и часто прикасались друг к другу. На ярком солнце Гокудера покрылся веснушками, и нос немного обгорел - Ямамото часто целовал его плечи, нежно зарывался носом в его светлые пряди. Гокудера чувствовал себя воздушным шариком, таким же лёгким и радостным. Ему нравилось седлать колени Такеши, шептать ему на ухо непристойности и видеть, как это его заводит. Ему нравилось оказаться опрокинутым на спину, чувствовать на себе его горячие губы и руки, нравилось, как жадно каждый раз Ямамото брал его. И наоборот - как счастливо он стонал, насаживаясь на член Гокудеры. Они словно превратились в одно целое, дышали одним на двоих воздухом и никак не могли насмотреться - впервые вокруг не было никого, и они могли просто наслаждаться друг другом. Ему все это нравилось, это время хранилось в памяти, как драгоценная жемчужина. Что-то, что никто и никогда не сможет у них отнять.  
Гокудера вспоминает это, сидя за столом своего кабинета и выпуская дым в воздух. Заблудившись в воспоминаниях, он не сразу замечает, что сквозь приоткрытую дверь проходящий мимо Мукуро наблюдает из коридора за этой нуарной картиной. Когда Гокудера бросает тому "Ну что еще?", в ответ тот театрально закатывает глаза "О, ты просто героиня мелодрамы!" и скрывается из виду.  
Как будто это для кого-то новость. 

***

Через пару недель в наступающих сумерках Гокудера выходит из офиса, прихватив отчёты о поставках, чтобы разобраться с ними дома. Цифры не сходятся, что добавляет головной боли. Выглядит все так, будто часть груза просто растворилась в воздухе по пути из Ботсваны в Италию, но подробности пока не ясны - за это отвечает японское подразделение Облака. Через улицу припаркован чёрный минивэн, возле которого копошатся люди. Стоящий возле него Ямамото поднимает руку, приветствуя, и Хаято кивает в ответ, и раздумывает, не поинтересоваться ли, что тут происходит. Затем он видит выходящего из-за спины Такеши Хибари и, успокаиваясь, передумывает. Ему не хочется лишний раз напоминать себе о проваленном ужине, прекрасных глазах Ямамото, или выглядеть несведущим дураком. Он может разобраться с этим завтра.  
От созерцания мерцающего экрана его отрывает стук в дверь. На часах без пятнадцати три. Прихватив свою блестящую девятимиллиметровую беретту, Хаято аккуратно скользит в коридор. Настойчивый стук повторяется.  
На пороге стоит Такеши. Его спортивная куртка и ладони испачканы кровью. Гокудера сначала пугается - он ранен? Зачем так поздно?  
— Что случилось?  
— Я, прости, я не знал куда пойти. Извини.  
У него стеклянные глаза и он бледный, как полотно. Гокудера пропускает его мимо себя, взводит курок, высовываясь в темноту. Видимого хвоста не наблюдается.  
Такеши стоит на пороге и смотрит в стену. Гокудера расстегивает его куртку и прощупывает живот.  
— Ты ранен? Это твоя кровь, Ямамото?  
— Нет, — выдавливает он из себя.  
— Ты был с Хибари? — спрашивает Хаято, присев у его ног и помогая снять обувь.  
Ямамото кивает, и чуть более осмысленно смотрит на него сверху вниз.  
— Меня кажется сейчас стошнит.  
Гокудера поднимаемся и тянет его в ванную. Ямамото откидывает крышку и долго спазматически корчится, пока Хаято уходит в поисках чистой одежды. Когда тот возвращается со своей майкой и чудом уцелевшими после "великой чистки" пижамными штанами Такеши, тот уже сидит на кафельном полу с потерянным лицом. Вымыв ему руки и насухо вытерев полотенцем, Хаято присаживается рядом и ждёт.  
Через какое-то время Ямамото сбивчиво начинает рассказывать. Как они приехали в порт, воняющий гниющими водорослями. Как в одном из складских помещений он увидел мужчину из отряда Хибари, лежащего на полу. Как Кёя допрашивал его о местоположении контейнера, и чем это сопровождалось. Как ему своими руками пришлось пристрелить то, что осталось от этого человека, и как он избавлялся от окоченевшего мертвеца, привязывая к нему груз и толкая в воду. Сюда его привёз Кёя, потому что сам он не знал, куда деться.  
Некстати в голове всплывает картина недавней казни убийцы Цуёши. У них всех руки по локоть в крови, но Такеши все еще не привык к такому.  
Ямамото рвёт.  
— Я его прикончу.  
— Что? - Ямамото не до конца понимает, почему Хаято так злится. О чем он вообще говорит? Его тошнит, и ему кажется, что запах моря, мокрого бетона, внутренностей и крови до сих пор висит в воздухе, звенящем нечеловеческими визгами Пака.  
Гокудера поднимаемся на ноги и ноздри у него дрожат от гнева.  
— Этот козел специально устроил тебе аттракцион, сечешь? Я ему все лицо разобью.  
Хаято пинает корзину для белья, затылком упираясь в стену. Ямамото молчит ещё минут двадцать.  
— Что мне теперь делать?  
— Мне жаль, что ты увидел это. И что увидишь ещё больше. — "И что я когда-то втянул тебя в это болото, а теперь не знаю, как разгребать". — Помойся, станет легче.  
Ямамото кивает и Хаято собирается выйти и прикрыть двери, но тот его останавливает, схватив за руку. Усталость плещется на дне зрачков.  
— Не уходи. Пожалуйста.  
Гокудера присаживается и кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Ты будешь в порядке, потому что ты сильный, и потому что прямо сейчас я буду за здесь, за этой дверью, и ты не останешься в одиночестве. Потом ты я вколю тебе фенозепам. Ты ляжешь спать, а утром я поеду в Дом и выбью ублюдку Кёе пару зубов, если конечно он не успеет сломать мне руки до этого.  
Хаято встает на ноги, и холодная злость плещется в нем.  
— Я не вожусь с беспомощными щенками, но ты можешь остаться здесь, насколько захочешь. Ключ...  
— В вазе. Он в вазе, так ведь?  
Скользкое холодное щупальце сжимает внутренности.  
— Верно.

***

Разыскивая Кёю уже битый час, Гокудера слышит позади шаги и, резко развернувшись, с размаху бьёт - кровь хлещет у Хибари из носа, но через долю секунды перед глазами мелькает белая вспышка — Хаято получает сильный удар по ребрам.  
— Ты совсем поехал? — Хибари пинком отбрасывает его к стене.  
— Ты специально вчера расквасил своего человека в кашу на глазах у Ямамото? Ты же, мать твою, знаешь, что он ещё не готов к твоим художествам! Да он еще полугода не пробыл тут, псих ты долбанный!  
— Он бы все равно узнал, как мы решаем сложные вопросы. Если Ямамото Такеши не может видеть трупы, ему здесь не место.  
— Ты совсем больной? Семья не может его просто так отпустить! ЦЕДЕФ будут контролировать каждый его шаг до конца жизни! Это по-твоему лучше, чем по-человечески вернуть Вонголе Дождь?  
— Семья? Ты единственный, кто не может его отпустить. Чего ты психуешь, как подросток?  
— Да ты просто садист! Хочешь, чтобы и у него крышу тоже повредило, социопат ненормальный! Хирурги у него в мозгах совсем недавно копались, а теперь ты, отморозок!  
— У меня нет ни времени, ни желания выслушивать твои истерики.  
— Тогда и везти его ко мне не надо было, дерьма кусок! — Хибари уже шагает мимо, — пошёл ты ко всем чертям, больной урод! Тебя на месяц за это отстранят, сукин ты сын!  
Гокудера надеется, что если проораться ему вслед, вся эта тупая злость на окружающий мир и собственная беспомощность поутихнет. Он знатно облажался, не остановившись вчера для расспросов из-за усталости и нежелания лишний раз разговаривать с Ямамото.

***

Вернувшись, он застает Ямамото сидящем на кровати в гостевой комнате. Тот поднимает на него взгляд.  
— Хибари не сломал тебе руки.  
— Это хорошая новость.  
Какое-то время они молчат.  
— Ты звонил своей женщине?  
Ямамото встает.  
— Да. Да, и я хотел сказать что подумал о вчерашнем дне. Полагаю какое-то время я не понимал, что происходит, но сейчас понимаю. Полагаю, теперь это моя жизнь — сделанного не воротишь, и я должен просто привыкнуть к этому. В конце концов это то, кто я есть. Понимаешь?  
"Ты и представить себе не можешь".  
— Прости, вчера я был не в себе. Спасибо, что не выставил меня. Я хотел бы остаться на какое-то время, чтобы не беспокоить Беатриче. Если ты и твоя гипотетическая подружка все еще не против.  
Гокудера кивает.  
— Я сам по себе. Идём, сделаю тебе кофе.


	3. Пока смерть не разлучит нас

Ямамото задерживается у него на месяц.  
"В моем доме есть всего пара правил: ты готовишь ужин, не достаёшь меня по утрам, не оставляешь грязную чашку на краю раковины и ни при каких обстоятельствах не заходишь в мою комнату. - говорит Гокудера.  
— Идёт, — просто отвечает Ямамото".  
В погожий сентябрьский денек Хаято просыпается раньше обычного. Он заканчивает завтракать, когда Такеши появляется на кухне.  
— Собираешься сегодня в офис?  
Ямамото вытирает голову полотенцем. Капли падают с волос и стекают по его загорелым плечам. Гокудера отворачивается.  
— Нет.  
— Почему? Дела в городе?  
— Нет. Сегодня мой день рождения, вообще-то, и я взял выходной.  
Это немного обидно, но Ямамото ведь не мог знать.  
— О. С Днем рождения! Планы на вечер?  
Гокудера немного раздумывает.  
— Нет, — затем одним глотком допивает свой почти остывший кофе. — Вытрись нормально и быстрее одевайся. Отвезу тебя на полигон. Молокососам нельзя опаздывать.  
Он выходит, оставляя Такеши в одиночестве.  
Они проносятся мимо высаженных на обочине оливковых деревьев по пустой трассе. Солнце заливает дорогу. Ямамото тянется к магнитофону и пару раз кликает по кнопкам в поисках радиоволны, останавливаясь на той, где играет какое-то кантри. Из колонок льётся:  
_«...are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray»  
_  
Гокудера узнает её и начинает напевать себе под нос: _«You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away»_

— Тебе нравится такая музыка?  
— Пожалуй. Люблю музыку.  
— У тебя рояль в гостиной. Ты играешь?  
Гокудера задумчиво барабанит пальцами в такт музыке.  
— Да, я играл в детстве.  
— А сейчас?  
Прищурившись, он вспоминает умиротворенное лицо Ямамото, когда тот наблюдал за ним в эти моменты.  
— Редко. Сейчас это скорее декор.  
— Мм, я бы послушал, — тянет Такеши, и его голос проникает под кожу, тепло расходится волнами, как от брошенного в пруд камня.  
— Посмотрим на твоё поведение, — усмехается Гокудера за тёмными стёклами солнечных очков. — Как проходят твои тренировки?  
— Удивительно хорошо.  
— Ничего удивительного. Ты лучший в том, что делаешь, и так было всегда.  
— Ого! Как неожиданно приятно слышать от тебя похвалу. Спасибо! Но Скуало говорит, я действительно крут. И мне нравятся ощущения после упражнений. Тело становится очень лёгким. А ещё потрясающе, когда можешь заставить себя двигаться всего за долю секунды, потому что со временем это начинает происходить само собой. Ты даже не успеваешь осознать, но уже находишься в движении. Как будто становишься ветром. Знаешь это чувство?  
— Я не очень спортивный парень, как видишь. Но я понимаю, о чем ты, потому что испытывал подобное, работая с проверенным напарником в команде.  
— Ого, так ты силен в командной игре?  
— Так было не всегда. Меня научил этому один важный человек. Без него я бы остался жалким неудачником.  
— Не могу себе представить, — с улыбкой говорит Ямамото. — Надеюсь теперь ты научишь меня.  
— Обязательно.  
Гокудера начинает улыбаться уголком рта, глядя на дорогу. Обязательно.

Он успевает съездить на могилу матери и побывать на побережье. Обедает восхитительными равиоли, глядя на море. К вечеру он приезжает домой немного уставший и застает там невообразимую картину: на ветках деревьев в саду висят гирлянды, освещая все тёплым жёлтым светом. Под ними стоит обеденный стол, накрытый на двоих. Запах домашней еды доносится из открытого окна кухни. Прислонившись к косяку, он наблюдает за Ямамото в глупом фартуке.  
— О, Гокудера, ты вернулся! Я готовлю праздничный ужин. Надеюсь, ты не против. — Такеши немного смущённо улыбается. И, несмотря на заставленную кухню, горы посуды, усталость, это — самое красивое, что Хаято видел за сегодня. Он как будто опять становится собой из старшей школы — в последние годы он был серьезным чаще обычного. Уставшим?  
— С днем рождения, Гокудера.

Они ужинают под приятный джаз, открывая уже третью бутылку вина, смеются и непринуждённо болтают, но это слишком похоже на свидание. Почти идеальное свидание. Ямамото уходит за десертом, и глядя на его стройную фигуру поплывшим взглядом, Гокудера безумно жаждет почувствовать его сильное тело на себе, то, как Ямамото тяжело вжимает его в матрас, влажно целует. Как сжимает его член, растирая большим пальцем выступившую каплю. Он хочет провести руками по его широкой спине, сжать его крепкую задницу ладонями. Такеши медленно проникал бы в него скользкими пальцами, растягивая, подхватывал его под бедра и начинал толкаться - сначала осторожно, тесно заполняя изнутри, а потом все быстрее и быстрее. Хаято хочет обхватить его ногами, чтобы быть еще ближе. Покрывая его шею поцелуями, Ямамото срывался бы и начинал двигаться в диком темпе, тяжело дыша, и капли пота стекали бы по его напряжённому лицу, пока он смотрел бы не отрываясь, прямо в глаза, а позже усаживал бы Гокудеру сверху, заставляя прогинаться в спине, вцеплялся в бедра. Как они захлебывались бы вздохами, отдаваясь друг другу. Как он стонал бы "Хаято..!", кончая. Он хотел бы почувствовать, как после Такеши прижимается к нему сзади, чтобы дотронуться пальцем до раскрытого отверстия, шепча "Я так хочу тебя, снова" — немного саднят растянутые мышцы, но он все ещё чувствительный там, и, может, они бы долго целовались, прежде чем снова возбудиться, чтобы продолжить. Хаято невыносимо хочет обнимать его всю ночь, и проснуться в его объятиях утром. Он не понимает, как избавиться от этого наваждения, иначе он точно сойдёт с ума. Его щеки горят, и заботливые прикосновения Такеши, который интересуется, все ли в порядке, обеспокоенно всматриваясь, только делают хуже. Он уличает момент, чтобы незаметно выскользнуть в ванную. Приводя себя в порядок, Хаято настраивается прекратить эти идиотские фантазии, пока они не захватили его полностью. Это был прекрасный вечер, но все, о чем думает Гокудера, глядя на потолок их бывшей спальни - то, каким прекрасным было лицо Ямамото в вечерней тени сада, и как хорошо было бы сейчас лежать на его плече, слушая стук сердца и его мерное дыхание. 

***

Они идут между торговых рядов, зябкий воздух вокруг, и яркое солнце отчаянно слепит. Поздняя осень их последнего школьного года была такой же — морозной и солнечной. Они вместе сходили с ума из-за подготовки к экзаменам. Гокудера сходил с ума по Ямамото, который, казалось, специально все время к нему прикасался. Оказалось, ему не казалось.  
— Давай зайдем в это место. Лучшие блинчики, что я пробовал в жизни! Ну...в этой.  
Гокудера знает. Сюда они ходили завтракать по воскресеньям.  
Когда у Ямамото звонит телефон и тот вежливо отвечает Беатриче, Гокудера изо всех сил жалеет, что позволил себе забыть о ней. Верно. Они ведь просто старые друзья, которые дружат заново. Проклиная себя, он кутается в шарф, обещая заставить Ямамото съехать как можно быстрее. Он чувствует, что позволил ему подобраться слишком близко. 

***

С этого момента он решает избегать лишний раз встречаться с Такеши, но граница стирается все быстрее, и чем больше времени они проводят вместе, тем сильнее привязываются друг к другу. Когда Вонгола нападает на след потерянного контейнера с оружием, Цуна отправляет их вместе проверить один из доков — вероятно груз расположился там, и только и ждет визита законных хозяев. Задание совсем не выглядит сложным: проникнуть туда после заката, и обшарить склад. Они вырубают троих охранников, что встретились по пути, разделяются, чтобы охватить большее расстояние за меньшее время, и гулкие шаги Ямамото медленно затихают. Помещение выглядит пустым, звенящая тишина висит в воздухе, прерываемая только звуками капающей воды и перекликающимися рабочими, занятыми погрузкой на улице. Хаято находит груз, и уже собирается вернуться, чтобы найти Такеши, когда вдруг чувствует холодный металл, прижимающийся к его лбу. На него глядит пара глаз какого-то лысого отморозка. В тусклом свете луны он растягивает тонкие губы в мерзкой усмешке. Мужик ещё не снял пистолет с предохранителя, но уже чувствует превосходство.  
— Так-так, кто это тут играет в прятки, а, Гокудера Хаято ? Твой тупой босс тут что-то оставил? Жадность — грех.  
Да уж, ситуация мягко говоря так себе, размышляет Гокудера Хаято, который идиотски подставился, будучи уверен, что охранников было всего трое. Три — волшебное число.  
Гокудера вздрагивает от звука выстрела и моргает, чувствуя горячую кровь у себя на лице. Резко повернув голову в сторону, он видит нечитаемое выражение лица и потемневший тяжелый взгляд Такеши. Спокойный и опасный, он похож на пантеру — такие же мягкие, наполненные силой движения и чувство угрозы, исходящей от него. Ямамото, прирождённый убийца, выстрелил, не задумываясь.  
Видение не отпускает, оно словно засело под кожей. Это лицо стоит перед глазами, все время, пока Гокудера дрочит в душе, едва добравшись до дома на бешеной скорости. Возбуждение такое сильное, что ноги начинают дрожать, и он присаживается на колени, хватаясь за стекло, прямо там. Вода из душа хлещет его по плечами и, боже, как он хотел бы почувствовать, как горячий член Ямамото прижимается к его щеке. Как тот с силой сжимает его пряди, трахая в рот. Как он издаёт гортанный звук, кончая.  
"Такеши-Такеши-Такеши", выдыхает он, быстрее работая кулаком.  
Он взахлёб стонет, и вода смывает белые капли со стенки душевой. Пытаясь отдышаться, Хаято прикасается лбом к влажной плитке, чувствуя себя последним идиотом.

***

Спустя месяц в отвратительно раннее утро воскресенья Гокудера распахивает двери в морозный ноябрь, и видит его на пороге. Тот улыбается, глядя на смешного Хаято в домашних штанах из фланели. Отсутствие отопления дает о себе знать, и замечая огромные теплые носки, Ямамото почти уверен, что руки у Гокудеры замерзнут через несколько минут. Хочется сжать его тонкие пальцы, чтобы этого не случилось. Он трогательно хрупкий в этом ворохе одежды и, судя по отпечатку подушки на щеке, только что проснулся.  
— Ты не брал трубку, я решил проверить, все ли в порядке.  
Улыбка Ямамото сияет так ослепительно.  
— Катись отсюда, — устало-раздраженно бросает Гокудера. — Я не в настроении кого-то видеть.  
— Эй, я принёс тебе завтрак, — Гокудера получает кофе и пакет с сендвичами, — ты не можешь все время в одиночестве сидеть дома в одеяле, или чем ты тут занимаешься. В выходной нужно отдыхать!  
— Поэтому ты не дал мне выспаться?  
Гокудера трёт тыльной стороной ладони лоб. Нужно просто выставить придурка.  
— Мне нужен новый костюм, давай съездим вместе? Можем потом перекусить.  
Пока Гокудера придумывает, убедительный предлог для отказа, проходит достаточно времени, поэтому в общем-то отказывать теперь неловко (или он просто говорит себе так, потому что ему действительно не очень хочется провести этот день, утопая в жалости к себе).  
— Ладно. Но я только что проснулся.  
Ямамото смеется.  
— Я подожду тебя.  
"Совсем как в школе", — думает Гокудера, чувствуя себя, так, словно он идет за дудочкой Крысолова. Но в конце концов это ведь он, свой-чужой Ямамото.  
— В машине. Оденусь через десять минут. — Гокудера закрывает дверь.

***

Перед Рождеством у Ямамото начинает болеть голова. Возможна виновата погода, а может и что-то другое. К врачу он не отправляется (хотя следовало бы), считая, что время для этого найдется позже, и к тому же он не хотел бы портить себе праздник.  
— Гокудера, я принес график отпусков.  
Ямамото ловит удивленно-вопросительный взгляд из-под очков, когда Гокудера поднимает голову, как будто не сразу понимает, о чем речь.  
В эту же секунду память подкидывает картинку, где, протягивая школьную тетрадь по физике, Ямамото всматривается в тонкие черты лица Хаято-из-выпускного-класса, и в свете яркого майского солнца его озадаченные светлые глаза кажутся почти прозрачными. Он как будто искрится в лучах, такой красивый, что даже глаза режет.  
— Отпуска. Ты просил составить график к концу года. — Ямамото-из-настоящего во все глаза смотрит на него, не отрываясь, как будто немного оглушенный.  
— Аа...да, спасибо, — он кивает, быстро забирая папку, и пытается пристроить ее на краю заваленного стола. Такеши все так же стоит рядом.  
— Что-то еще?  
— Нет. Нет, ничего.  
Сердце заходится, но Ямамото молча разбирает на кусочки картину, которая только что всплыла в его голове, направляясь к двери. 

***

Ямамото остается у него после новогодней вечеринки, ссылаясь на то, что не хочет ехать на другой конец города под утро. Какое-то время они разговаривают, лёжа на огромном диване в гостиной. Слушая тихий голос Такеши, Гокудера начинает засыпать. Он должен встать и переодеться, но ему так хорошо утопать в мягких диванных подушках. Запах одеколона лежащего совсем рядом Такеши иногда доносится до него, и смесь ароматов хвои, мускуса и кожи скорее всего является главной причиной того, что у него нет сил двигаться. «Нужно пойти к себе» - ловит он последнюю ускользающую мысль, но произносить ее вслух так лень, и его уносит волнами дремоты.  
Гокудере снится сон о прошлом: они сидят под котацу, ленивые посленовогодние дни подходят к концу. Сквозь стеклянные сёдзи (новодел, но очень удачный) видно, как прогнулись под тяжёлым снегом ветви сосны в саду. В прохладном воздухе пахнет деревом, мандаринами, кожура которых лежит на поверхности котацу, и масляным обогревателем. Гокудера, закутавшись в зимнее кимоно, больше похожее на ватный халат, читает книгу и краем глаза замечает, что Такеши перекатился на спину и смотрит на него уже какое-то время.  
— Чего?  
— Ничего.  
Улыбка на лице Такеши становится шире.  
— Тогда чего уставился?  
— Мне нравится на тебя смотреть.  
Гокудера не знает, что на это ответить, поэтому вопросительно выгнув бровь он пытается вернуться к чтению. Через пару минут рука Ямамото, скрытая одеялом, плавно скользит по его коленке и выше. Гокудера пытается остановить его, но это была уловка — его тянут за запястье и, теряя равновесие, он опускается на локоть аккурат возле лица Такеши. Нависнув над ним, он тихонько возмущается:  
— Эй, не мешай мне читать!  
Ямамото легко целует его. Неожиданно, но после этого он укладывает Гокудеру набок.  
— Давай полежим так немного.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, соприкасаются лбами. Гокудера кладёт свою ладонь Такеши на щеку, поглаживает большим пальцем. Ему хочется прижаться сильнее, но сон заканчивается, когда он тянется к Такеши, чтобы снова поцеловать.  
Он просыпается в одиночестве, заботливо укрытый пледом. На кухне он находит записку о том, что Ямамото уже уехал. 

***

— Пошли, куплю тебе хот-дог.  
В дверях кабинета Ямамото стоит, опершись о косяк, закинув пиджак за плечо. Выпендрежник. Действительно, время обеда.  
— Если у тебя есть свободное время, потрать его на более важные дела.  
— Сегодня мои важные дела — обед с тобой.  
Чертов Ямамото, как всегда, чувствовал, что пора сделать перерыв. За окном весенний ветер гонял лепестки по тротуарам, Гокудера уже две недели жил в режиме четырехчасового сна.  
От этой непрошеной заботы Гокудера чувствует себя дураком.  
— Ты придурок. У меня работы непочатый край, мне некогда с тобой бездельничать.  
— Если ты умрёшь от истощения, мы больше никогда не сможем бездельничать!  
Гокудера снимает очки, глядя в упор. Вздыхает.  
— Я буду двойной хот-дог и картошку!  
Ямамото смеется.  
Они сидят в парке, мимо проплывает офисный планктон, так похожий на них. Только сделки другие.  
— Ну а ты? — спрашивает Ямамото, ловко отправляя кусочки овощей себе в рот, — у тебя есть кто-нибудь? Кто-то, чьи кулинарные шедевры ты хотел бы есть каждый день?  
Гокудера усмехается. Вытирает рот салфеткой, он бросает остатки своего скудного обеда в урну.  
— Мы с этим человеком больше не вместе. Я для него, типа, остался в прошлом, — он засовывает руки в карманы и ежится. Наверное, хочет закурить.  
— Плохо расстались?  
Гокудера молчит, и Ямамото понимает, что не стоило ему спрашивать, поэтому пытается пошутить.  
— Дерьмово готовил, да?  
— В жизни ничего вкуснее не ел.  
Неожиданно серьёзный Гокудера натягивает кривую улыбку. Чиркает зажигалкой и затягивается.  
А он ведь очень ранимый, запоздало думает Ямамото. Ему и правда жаль, видеть Гокудеру таким — в голове начинает звенеть, и шутить теперь совсем не хочется.  
— Извини.  
— Да пофиг. Доедай свой долбанный салат и пошли.

***

Когда Такеши заходит в кабинет Цуны, тот стоит у распахнутого окна спиной к нему, как будто пытается что-то высмотреть на лужайке у дома.  
— Цуна?  
Тот поворачивается и с прищуром оглядывает Такеши. За эти годы никто не изменился так сильно, как он. Он стал уверенным, еще более проницательным, даже жестким в том, что касалось безопасности близких.  
— Пожалуйста, садись, Ямамото-кун, — жестом приглашает он Ямамото, сам отодвигая свой стул и складывая руки в замок.  
— Как твои дела? Все в порядке?  
Ямамото чувствует повисшее в воздухе напряжение, и сам подбирается.  
— Вполне. Что-то случилось?  
Цуна пристально смотрит на него.  
— Я видел твою подругу на днях в «Bye Bye Blues» с джентльменом за ужином. Знаешь что-то об этом?  
— Какого рода джентльменом?  
— Если бы я не знал, что она твоя невеста, я бы подумал, что джентльмен рода «я ухаживаю за Вами, сеньора». Знаешь что-то об этом?  
Ямамото натягивает формальную улыбку. Он улыбается — но не его глаза.  
— Знаю.  
— И что скажешь?  
— Скажу, что это дружеская встреча. А еще скажу, что встречи, на которые ходит Беатриче касаются только ее. И иногда меня.  
Цуна вздыхает и отводит напряженный взгляд. Атмосфера сразу разряжается.  
— Я понимаю, что это может задевать тебя. Прости, что вмешиваюсь, но иногда сторонние связи могут быть опасны для Семьи. Если что-то пойдет не так — дай мне знать.  
Ямамото кивает, не расслабляясь.  
\- Конечно. 

***

_You can dance every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight_

— Потанцуем?  
Гокудера поворачивается к залу, встречаясь взглядом с Такеши.  
Придурок как всегда великолепен в своей кремовой рубашке с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей. Светлая ткань оттеняет загорелую кожу — Хаято уверен, что она ощупь почти горячая. Ямамото смотрит на него неожиданно серьёзными глазами, в их уголках тлеет восхищение. Они скользят по открытым ключицам, и Хаято чувствует себя почти голым, жар прокатывается по спине.  
— Отлично выглядишь сегодня.  
Хаято пытается скрыть улыбку — это смущает. Он действительно хорошо выглядит в не слишком формальном изумрудном пуловере с вырезом-лодочкой.  
— Ах, моё платье в химчистке, — дразнит он в ответ. — Я не танцую.  
— Ой, да брось! Почти все уже ушли!  
_Oh, I know that the music's fine (oh, I know, yes I know)  
Like sparkling wine go and have your fun _

Немного помявшись он оставляет свой бокал.  
— Ладно. Но только один танец.  
Улыбка Ямамото победно сияет, такая ослепительно красивая. Он берет ладонь Хаято своей и, глядя на него, отступает от стойки шагая спиной вперёд. Люди начинают оборачиваться, но раз уж он согласился, стоит держать лицо. Ямамото пару раз проворачивает его рукой, и притягивает ближе. Это не тот танец, который Гокудера ему обещал, но все эти светящиеся огни на окнах, алкоголь и крепкие мышцы под его руками заставляют его забыть об этом.  
_Baby, don't you know I love you so?  
Can't you feel it when we touch? _

Тёплый почти летний ветер задувает запахи цветов и наступившей ночи, треплет светлые волосы, их хочется коснуться, пропустить между пальцами. Ямамото почти уверен, как это ощущается, как будто делал так уже тысячу раз.

_You can dance, go and carry on  
'Till the night is gone and it's time to go _

Гокудера боится запутаться окончательно, так, что не сможет отличить Ямамото-сегодня от Ямамото-которого-нет. Своего Ямамото. Пока они выбирали подарок на свадьбу для Сасагавы, разъезжая по Палермо, разговаривая ни о чем, слушая музыку и обсуждая водителей, он не впервые ловит себя на мысли о том, что для друзей они ведут себя слишком фамильярно. Ямамото как будто флиртует с ним, что, конечно, не может быть правдой, но Хаято сдуру поддается на эти провокации. Ему, как и раньше, нравится поправлять его галстук, или громко смеяться над тем, что у Ямамото совершенно нет слуха, но все равно слушать, как он наслаждается, подпевая радио. Волна из бесконечных шуток, блестящих взглядов прекрасных глаз Ямамото и еще тысячи и одной детали уносит его в страну безнадежно влюбленных дураков, а он не сопротивляется. Не может взять себя в руки, ощетиниться, унять желание дотрагиваться до него без веской причины. Он плывет, растворяясь в омуте событий, слов, мягких движений.

_So darling, save the last dance for me  
Save  
The last dance  
For me _

Они заканчивают под смех и аплодисменты оставшихся гостей, раскланявшись, и сбегают на веранду. Такеши переплетает их пальцы, когда прокладывает себе путь среди расставленных в беспорядке пустых стульев, где сидели ушедшие гости. Звуки музыки продолжают доноситься до них, но тут значительно тише.  
Они останавливаются напротив, улыбаясь.  
— И приз за лучшую танцевальную партию уходит сеньору Ямамото Такеши и сеноьору Гокудере Хаято!  
— Браво! - Гокудера смеется.  
Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, замолкая.  
— У тебя красивое имя. Раньше я называл тебя по имени? Хаято? — Ямамото вызывающе откровенно смотрит прямо в глаза, и ему просто сумасшедше идет это уверенное выражение лица. То, как он произносит его имя, пускает по спине тысячу мурашек. Гокудера немного пьян и очень счастлив. Он очарован этим танцем, вечером, ему ужасно хочется услышать, как Ямамото называет его по имени еще раз.  
— Нет, — намеренно плохо врет он, широко улыбаясь, и глядит Такеши прямо в глаза.  
— Но тебе это нравится? Когда называю тебя по имени?  
— Скажи еще раз, и я подумаю.  
— Хаято.  
— Еще.  
Ямамото подходит совсем близко, и Гокудера чувствует его дыхание.  
— Хаято, — шепчет он. — Ха-я-то.  
Такеши кладет ладонь ему на шею и мягко целует. Потом еще раз, уже более напористо. Скользит языком в рот, и это лучшее ощущение на свете. Гокудера хочет ответить, но в ту же секунду понимает, что наделал. Он мгновенно трезвеет, и беззаботная веселость слетает, будто сорванная порывом холодного ветра. Он открывает глаза:  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Что? — Ямамото немного отстраняется, непонимающе глядя на него. — Целую тебя?  
— Нет. Нет, подожди, это неправильно. — иррациональное чувство вины и стыда начинает затапливать его сознание. Нужно немедленно прекратить все, только на этот раз это действительно будет конец — потому что если он сейчас оттолкнет Такеши, друзьями после сегодняшнего вечера они точно не останутся.  
— Прости, если я неправильно тебя понял. Я думал мы оба этого хотим и…  
— Да, — обрывает его Гокудера. — Остановись на секунду. Я действительно хотел этого. Конечно, боже, конечно я хотел этого, ты вообще видел себя? Господи! Но мы взрослые люди, а взрослые люди так себя не ведут. У взрослых людей есть обязательства. — Гокудеру начинает нести. Секунду назад все было таким волшебным и воздушным, а теперь стремительно уходит в небытие. Как будто он на полной скорости несется к обрыву, чтобы вылететь за ограждение. Все это всего лишь мираж. Потому что вообще-то жизнь их — не безоблачная сказка.  
— Ты запутался. Просто когда ты оказался в дурацкой ситуации, не знал, что делать, я помог тебе, и поэтому тебе показалось, что ты что-то чувствуешь, но это не так.  
Ямамото отрицательно машет головой, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.  
— Что? Нет! Это не так. Гокудера, посмотри на меня, это не так!  
— Я мужчина, Ямамото, я мужчина, а у тебя... А ты...  
Хаято не может произнести это вслух — у тебя невеста и ребенок — потому что виноват в том, что слишком увлёкся и открылся, и потому что теперь ему стыдно за то, что он воспользовался ситуацией дважды: сначала отступив в сторону, солгав и отказавшись от Ямамото (хотя это и причиняло ему чудовищную боль), а теперь снова, когда не смог остановить свое желание любить его, быть рядом, позволил им перейти грань дружбы. Он чувствует себя манипулятором, трусом и беглецом, но по крайней мере это не значит, что в этот раз он не сможет сделать все правильно. Хаято медленно отводит и опускает его руки, не в силах посмотреть Такеши в лицо. Он никогда не хотел отказываться от Ямамото, и это просто разрывает его бедное сердце на миллион маленьких кусочков.  
— Так нельзя.  
Он сбегает, несмотря на то, что Ямамото кричит ему в след, чтобы тот его выслушал. Потому что если сейчас остаться там, на этой проклятой веранде, где стоит любовь всей его жизни, он не справится. Наделает ещё больше ошибок, а их итак уже хватает.  
Сквозь туман в голове Хаято добирается до дома и, кое-как сняв у порога обувь, он прячется в своей спальне, падает на кровать, даже не раздевшись. Подушка быстро теплеет от его горящей щеки. Ему тяжело дышать, и это не преувеличение — он пытается найти какой-нибудь пакет, потому что у него, кажется, начинается гипервентиляция. Он тянется к фотографии, с которой двое счастливых людей улыбаются ему и опускает ее так, чтобы они не видели его позора. Это как будто было тысячу лет назад. И именно сейчас ему остро не хватает Такеши на его стороне. Все, что он сегодня натворил — начинает казаться, что это предает память «старого» Ямамото, Гокудера как будто изменяет ему, но ведь это один и тот же человек? Гокудера запоздало понимает, что слишком легко перестал видеть разницу.  
Это почти невозможно вынести, потому что он не может никому ничего рассказать, не может ни с кем поделиться: как его раздирает на части, перекручивает в эмоциональной мясорбуке. Никто не сможет дать ему совет, что делать теперь — обломки парома унесли с собой в холодные морские воды его лучшего друга, единственного, кому он доверял всего себя, его возлюбленного. И Гокудера окончательно перестал справляться с тем, во что превратилась его разрушенная жизнь.  
"Помоги мне", шепчет он, "помоги мне Господи, ибо я слаб". Он вымотан, он опустошен, у него в груди зияющая пропасть. Он перестал верить в Бога.  
Стараясь контролировать дыхание, он раздевается и, обхватив себя руками, ложится под одеяло. Его начинает морозить. Он натягивает на одеяло шерстяной плед. Спустя полчаса он успокаивается, вдыхая и выдыхая на 4-7-8, чтобы замедлить сердцебиение, и его уносит в беспокойный сон.

***

Гокудера не отвечает на звонки уже третий день. Голос Цуны в трубке взволнован.  
— Гокудера-кун сегодня не пришёл на встречу, и даже не предупредил. Ты давно с ним виделся?  
Такеши немного виновато потирает переносицу.  
— В последний раз мы разговаривали на свадьбе.  
— Ты не мог бы съездить к нему?  
— Вообще-то, я не уверен, что он захочет меня видеть, — немного виновато произносит Ямамото. — Я тоже пытался звонить, но он не отвечает.  
Однако нехорошее предчувствие начинает подтачивать его изнутри. Хаято непременно бы предупредил Саваду о том, что не явится, если бы мог.  
— Думаешь с ним что-то случилось?  
— Хотел бы я знать, — вздыхает Цуна, — для Гокудеры-куна пропустить рабочую встречу, не предупредив, просто немыслимо.  
— Хах, да уж.  
— У тебя ведь остались ключи от его дома?  
Немного поразмыслив, Такеши соглашается проверить, в чем дело. В конце концов, это хорошая возможность обсудить произошедшее. И увидеть Хаято.

Первое, что замечает Ямамото, открыв двери ключом после того, как никто не ответил на стук и звонки — в доме душно и оглушающе тихо.  
— Гокудера?  
Пространство ожидаемо отвечает молчанием. Он проходит, замечая лёгкий беспорядок на кухне, как будто все было брошено в спешке. У закрытой спальни Хаято он останавливается немного нерешительно. Затем, спустя пару мгновений стучит. Не дождавшись ответа он решает просто заглянуть — если там никого нет, можно будет уйти и поискать его где-то еще.  
В комнате закрыты окна, воздух спертый, тяжёлый. Гокудера лежит спиной к нему.  
— Эй, Хаято. Ты спишь?  
Судя по всему, так и есть. Такеши подходит к окну, чтобы приоткрыть — очевидно, что комнату следует проветрить. Затем развернувшись, он замечает румянец и беспокойно сдвинутые брови. Он кажется гораздо моложе и каким-то более хрупким во сне, часто дышит и вздрагивает. Волосы растрепались и облепили его вспотевший лоб. Он подходит ближе — от Гокудеры исходит болезненный жар. Вздохнув, Ямамото присаживается рядом с ним, взглядываясь в лицо - он словно спящий принц: трогательно приоткрытые губы, длинные стрелочки ресниц. Меж бровей залегла морщинка — Гокудера все время хмурится. Вот бы он улыбался чаще, у него ведь такая красивая улыбка. Такеши видит почти выцветшие веснушки, прослеживает взглядом мелкие светлые шрамы на груди и руках. Сердце сжимается от затапливающей нежности.  
—.. мото, — Гокудера пытается что-то сказать.  
— Я здесь, все хорошо. Сейчас вызову доктора, потерпи немного.  
Он гладит Хаято по голове, доставая телефон.  
На ночном столике стеклом вниз лежит какая-то рамка. Прижав трубку плечом, он тянется поставить ее, как полагается, но не успевает взглянуть на изображение, когда горячие пальцы Хаято вцепляются в его ладонь и он приоткрывает мутные глаза. 

***

Лихорадка не проходит, и сквозь липкую муть в голове в его голове проступают образы-видения. Он вымотан сухим жаром и бесконечной путаницей в клубке мыслей. Он не понимает, где находится. Ему чудится прохладный бриз в их доме на побережье и смех Такеши, но чаще он мечется в душных стенах какого-то заброшенного отеля в Дамаске с бетонными бело-желтыми стенами в проплешинах. Кондиционер конечно не работает, и пыль, солнечный свет выжигают всю остальную палитру. Оранжевые раскаленные всполохи перед глазами и заползающий в нос, в горло жаркий болезненный воздух — от них раскалывается голова, и по телу ползет сухая духота. Везде он пытается угнаться за ускользающей тенью Ямамото, кажется, что он вот-вот появится, или только ушел — иногда Гокудера даже слышит хлопающую дверь и его голос, но никак не может успеть, мается. Шестеренки в голове отказываются работать, ворочаются медленно, увязнув, как мухи в меду. В какой-то чудесный момент, слыша голос Ямамото совсем рядом, он прорывается сквозь густой кисель времени, чтобы наконец, поймать его ладонь. Она широкая, немного шершавая и прохладная, Гокудера трется о нее щекой, и ему кажется, что он наконец спасен. Какой хороший сон, думает Хаято, ощущая нежные прикосновения к разгоряченному лбу. Он пытается улыбаться, но пересохшими губами это тяжело сделать. Жар совсем ненадолго отступает, как будто пламя Дождя скользит по его тонким запястьям и выше, выше, чтобы можно было глотнуть свежего воздуха, Гокудера заплетающимся языком просит его не исчезать, останься со мной, говорит он, не садись на паром, не оставляй меня одного. Давай побудем вместе еще хоть немного, мне так хорошо, когда ты рядом. Я так люблю тебя, родной мой, мой хороший, мой ласковый. Ясные ореховые глаза Ямамото тепло глядят, улыбаясь, он что-то говорит, но его слова тонут в горячем мареве. 

***

— Что случилось? — Цуна присаживается на больничную скамейку напротив двери в инфекционное отделение рядом с Такеши.  
— У него лихорадка и спутанное сознание, взяли кровь на посев, но анализ чистый. Врач сказал, что скорее всего сказалось перенапряжение и нервный срыв.  
— Он казался совершенно спокойным на свадьбе.  
— Кое-что произошло вечером.  
Цуна удивленно поднимает бровь.  
— Я поцеловал его. Я думал, он отказал мне потому, что испугался, но потом ты сказал навестить его, и я увидел фотографию возле его кровати. Потом он начал говорить со мной, думая, что я его сон, и я вспомнил, Цуна. Я наконец вспомнил.  
Ямамото усмехается довольно и опирается о свои колени руками.  
— Хаято сказал мне «Я люблю тебя», открыл шкатулку. Это было ключом. Я не знаю, почему этого не случилось раньше. Мне кажется, я знал это в первую же секунду, как его увидел.  
Цуна задумчиво кивает.  
— Что теперь?  
— Теперь я жду, когда он придёт в сознание. На КТ повреждений мозга нет. Ему назначили ибупрофен и стероиды, через пару часов должен придти в себя.  
— Нет, я о том, что ты собираешься ему сказать. Что ты вообще собираешься делать, Ямамото? Как насчет Беатриче?  
Ямамото усмехается.  
— Ты же еще в прошлый раз понял, когда видел ее на свидании, к чему все это?  
— Я могу и ошибаться.  
— Нет, ты прав. Я не хотел втягивать ее во все это, но выбор в общем-то невелик. Вы казались полными засранцами, и я не доверял вам, поэтому казалось, что так будет безопаснее. А в итоге все вышло так, как вышло. Я понимаю, он сейчас кажется таким замкнутым и сосредоточенным, как будто виноват во всем на свете, и больше не может быть счастливым, и это просто невыносимо.  
Цуна разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и серьезно произносит:  
— Ямамото. Когда он придёт в себя, ты должен быть уверен на все сто процентов, что именно хочешь ему сказать. Ты не знаешь, но я знаю — в первые месяцы, когда мы думали, что ты погиб, он был похож на ходячий труп. И если есть хоть малейшая вероятность того, что ты не хочешь снова быть с ним, я прошу тебя, как друга — не говори ему ничего.  
Какое-то время он молчит.  
— Ты знаешь, во мне как будто открылась бездна, когда он на меня посмотрел этим своим острым взглядом у тебя из-за спины в нашу первую встречу. Я до этого даже не ощущал, что потерял нечто важное, что без этого не был до конца собой. А потом чем дольше я был рядом, тем дальше это чувство отступало и...ну не знаю, я как-то не заметил, как влюбился. Просто проснулся следующим утром, когда съехал, и понял, что если сейчас же не услышу его голос, то весь день пойдет насмарку. Я такой идиот, Цуна, влюбился в человека, который любил меня из прошлого. Но я не собираюсь отступать.  
— Гокудера хотел, чтобы у тебя была семья.  
— Он моя семья.  
Цуна кивает ему с улыбкой.  
— Удачи, Ямамото-кун.

***

Такеши входит в его палату, кивнув врачу. Тот оставляет их наедине.  
— Как себя чувствуешь? Жар спал?  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Гокудера закрывает глаза и устало откидывается на подушку, — Пожалуйста уходи, тебя дома ждет невеста. Ты что, забыл? Расстался с ней?  
— Она не моя невеста.  
— Что ты несешь? — Гокудера поворачивается и смотрит в лицо Такеши, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит.  
— Тебе стоило спросить меня с самого начала. Муж Беатриче лежал в хирургии вместе со мной — его астроцитома дала рецидив. Она приходила к нему каждый день, и мы подружились. Они узнали, что я вроде как немножко потерялся в жизни, и предложили снять комнату в их доме, в обмен на помощь по дому и работу в кафе. Паоло попросил заботиться о ней и их ребенке, когда его не станет, что в общем-то и произошло за месяц до нашей встречи. Мы с ней довольно близки, правда не в сексуальном плане, и я действительно хотел заботиться о них хотя бы потому что эти люди проявили ко мне такую доброту. Единственная проблема, в общем-то, в том, что я влюбился в одного человека. — Ямамото присаживается на краешек его больничной постели и смотрит в окно на летнюю зелень. — В школе он был ужасный заноза, но всегда помогал мне, если я чего-то не догонял на уроках. Всегда приходил на мои матчи, думая, что я не замечаю. Но я-то конечно видел, и это, боже, делало меня таким счастливым! Однажды, нам было по семнадцать, он так надрался, что не мог нормально стоять, и мне пришлось нести его на спине. Он сказал — ненавижу Миядзаву. Я спросил — из-за того, что она «лезет в Семью»? А он ответил «из-за того, что я люблю тебя, придурок, а ты с ней». И утром не вспомнил, что признался мне. Он ужасно сварливый, он любит решать за других, и это очень злит, но я понимаю, почему он принимает такие решения, потому что всегда понимаю его. Я хотел бы не причинять ему той боли, которую он пережил за время, пока меня не было рядом. И когда был. Он любит валяться в постели до обеда. Читает слишком сложные для меня книги. Он мой лучший в мире друг. И, нет, я никуда не уйду, потому что не хочу расставаться с ним ни на секунду. Хочу провести рядом каждую минуту до конца жизни. Я люблю тебя так, что страшно иногда становится. Так сильно, что умудрился дважды влюбиться в тебя. Представляешь?


End file.
